The present invention relates generally to golf bags and golf bag dividers and particularly to a partitioned golf bag and golf bag divider having ten full length club compartments and a method of fabricating such a partitioned golf bag and divider.
The desirability of maintaining golf clubs separately within a golf bag is a well recognized method of extending the useful life of golf clubs as it prevents the heads, shafts and grips of the clubs from knocking or rubbing together while within the bag. Unless prevented, such knocking or rubbing will, over the course of time, deteriorate the condition of the clubs. Intermingling the shafts of clubs within the golf bag is especially apt to damage graphite or other composite shafts which are the favorite of many golfers.
A set of golf clubs is a relatively expensive item of sporting equipment that is typically carried in a relatively lightweight golf bag having a central compartment for clubs. During a typical round of golf, however, a player's golf bag is subject to almost continual jarring and bouncing regardless of whether it is carried by the golfer himself or on a hand-pulled or motorized golf cart. In addition, when the golf clubs are transported by car or plane, they are subject to additional vibration and jarring. In a golf bag with a single club compartment, the clubs will obviously be subjected to a great deal of punishment and wear as the club heads, shafts and grips constantly shift and rub against each other.
The need for a means of separating the clubs within the club compartment is well recognized and it is commonplace for even the most lightweight of golf bags to have one or more rod-like partition elements located chordally across the club compartment proximate to the open end of the bag. These partition elements generally serve to separate the open end of the club compartment into a plurality of compartments. Even with these partition elements, the clubs are still subject to intermingling within the interior of the club compartment and continue to suffer the damaging effects concomitant with such intermingling.
Many other devices for separating clubs within a golf bag are known in the prior art. Many of these devices are built as an integral part of a golf bag while others may be an insert to be installed into the club compartment of a golf bag. Some of these devices effectively separate clubs within the club compartment, but substantially increase the overall weight of the bag or are difficult to fabricate.